


Midnight Blade

by Omegathyst



Series: Colorful Umbrella Trilogy [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Sex, Asshole Reader, Dark Comedy, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Female Reader, Fucked Up, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, Making Out, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mindfuck, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychological Horror, Rough Sex, Stabbing, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Weird Plot Shit, You Basically Caused the Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: In this AU, you essentially play the role of Harold Jenkins. When Vanya finds out, she tears you apart in every way imaginable.





	Midnight Blade

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Vanya's not the one getting "raped" and murdered. It's you.
> 
> This story ain't for the faint of heart, my dudes. Remember to not try any of this at home!

It started off with simple curiosity at first.

You had found a journal in the garbage, speaking of a woman capable of great superpowers, _so_ great that she killed nannies and had her powers hidden and suppressed with medications.

You’d grew up with a normal life, admiring the Umbrella Academy on TV whenever they were on there. Unlike Harold Jenkins, you had a boring life, and didn’t screw anybody over. Quite the opposite in fact.

But after getting fucked over again and again by abusive exes and particularly fake friends, you decided that your boring life could use some change. Hell, why not end it with a bang? A _literal_ bang? **_Holy fuck!_ ** This Vanya babe could _kill you!_ And fuck you at the same time?!

Part of you felt bad for the turmoil you’d put Vanya through, but that was almost literally drowned out by how soaking wet yo pussy was. Hell, with this kinds of powers, Vanya could tear apart **every** nasty person who ever crossed you.

Euphoria rushing through you, you stuffed your hand down your pants.

* * *

“You _knew!_ You wanted me to kill Allison!”

“I didn’t expect you to kill that dumb bitch!” You snapped. “I allowed you to kill my manipulative exes and my fake bitch-ass friends, but I didn’t think you were going to off your own sister!”

Vanya stared at you intensely, and for a second, you were expecting her beautiful brown eyes to turn a piercing ice blue. But...they didn’t.

“I thought you were better than this, I...I loved you.” Vanya was shaking.

Your heart dropped, feeling horrible for all the shit you put Vanya through. Maybe in another timeline, you wouldn’t have felt the need to act out from all the horrible things other people did to you.

This moment of regret on your part, and sadness on Vanya’s, didn’t last long. Her eyes turned to an icy blue. Your heartbeat accelerated, your head began spinning, and a fire lit up in your loins.

Vanya lifted her arms, her fingers pointed in your direction, as two knives lifted off the kitchen counter and pinned you to the wall by your shirt. The frames on the walls began shaking, a lamp fell over, Vanya walked closer and closer to you.

**“I’m taking what I want from you this time.”**

No more fluffy nights of making love, soft kisses on the neck, or breakfasts at cafes. Tonight was the finale, a symphony of broken notes, the final page of your story. You caved, like an overflowing dam, to the temptations of wickedness. Tonight, **_you’d die._ **

Vanya ripped off your shirt with one sharp movement, and did the same to your shorts. Your bra, with cute little hearts, fought with little resistance as Vanya’s hand snapped them right off. In your state of sweat and shaking limbs, you found some peace in staring at Vanya in her tux for violin practice.

Vanya lurched forward and sank her teeth into your neck, pinching your nipples and making you gasp with pleasure. **Fuck!** If only you’d live to feel this moment _again_ and _again,_ _night_ after _night!_

Vanya kicked you in the shin hard, causing you to yelp.

“Stupid hot bitch, wish I could keep you alive just to do this all the time…” Vanya growled in your ear. “You’d like that wouldn’t you? Having your own cage, jerking off until I drag you out of it…”

 _“Yes, goddammit!”_ You cried, tears falling down your face. “Break me, Vanya! Cage me until my mind fucking breaks!”

“Seems like it already has.” Vanya pulled away from your neck, only to place her tongue inside your mouth. This was her game, beautiful like her music: softening her movements like the melodies of a song before it’s tune becomes more upbeat, _violent_ even.

Speak of the Reginald, Vanya ended the heavenly makeout session too quickly and kicked your other shin. She ripped your panties off and shoved them into your mouth, knowing that you wouldn’t dare spit them out.

“Of course you’re into this shit…” Vanya muttered, rubbing your clit in circles. “This is what you’ve wanted all along, isn’t it? I was falling in love with you, and you were just thinking of how to-”

Vanya had two fingers thrusting inside you now, and she gave one final shove into your g-spot.

 **_“-fucking torture me!”_ **  Vanya snapped, causing you to gasp, releasing the bundle of panties, and orgasm all over her fingers. “Sick bitch, I’m done with your shit.”

“Wait Vanya, what about the cage?”

“You don’t deserve a goddamn cage!” Vanya snapped.

“V-Vanya...but you’re the best lay I-”

Vanya looked away from you as she stood up, grabbed one of the knives holding you in place, and stabbed you in the chest.

You stopped speaking, hoping Vanya would look into your desperate eyes and undo everything she did, but you both knew better. You knew that you’d pushed her to this point every step of the way, and you could’ve stopped at any point.

Vanya pulled the knife out of you as your body slumped onto the floor. With death’s final song lingering in your ears, you couldn’t help but feel some regret over making this decision.

_Maybe fucking one of the other Hargreeves would’ve lead me to a different outcome, like that dumb bitch Allison..._

**Author's Note:**

> I...this might be even more fucked up than Emerald. Whoops.
> 
> Despite what the story's content might insinuate, Vanya is my favorite character. Now my second least favorite character, will be the main focus of the second story...


End file.
